Solution treatment of splat-cooled alloy powders, shown during the current period to stabilize these highly reactive alloys, will be continued with the objective of finding the optimum solutions, treatment times and temperatures to give the most stable dental alloys with the best clinical properties. Use will be made of a splat-cooling apparatus capable of continuous operation, constructed during the current period, in the preparation of alloys for testing. Fundamental structure studies, including X-ray diffraction and metallography, will be carried out on solution-treated alloy powders to determine the reasons for property changes.